La musique adoucit les gboys
by ChtiteElfie
Summary: impossible de résumer sans spoiler ^^° va falloir lire ^^


Auteur :Elfie 

**Adresse :ChtiteElfie@aol.com**

**Source :G-W**

**Genre :Yaoi ,shonen ai**

**Disclaimer : mon hamster les a pas non plus ouin ç_ç**

La musique adoucit les g-boys 

Ils venaient de rentrer de mission. Ils avaient du partir séparément de la base qu'ils avaient fait exploser pour que les soldats de OZ ne les suive pas. Mais il en manquait un. Le shinigami n'était toujours pas revenu, et l'un d'eux s'inquiétait plus que les autres.

-Si ce Baka n'est pas là dans 5 minutes, je pars à sa recherche.

-Yuy, il n'a qu'une demi-heure de retard, et Maxwell sait se débrouiller, alors arrête de tourner en rond ou tu vas creuser un fossé.

-Et s'il était blessé ou qu'il c'était fait prendre.

-Je le sentirais.

En disant cela Quatre avait posé sa main sur son cœur et fit un signe négatif de la tête. 

-Il n'a rien Heero, tu peux me croire. 

Vaincu Heero s'assit devant son laptop et commença son rapport. Les trois autres étaient étonnés de son comportement, après tout le soldat parfait n'avait jamais montré signe d'inquiétude auparavant et là c'était limite s'il n'explosait pas. Heero savait pourquoi il réagissait ainsi. Duo était la seule personne qui ne le traitait pas comme un soldat et qui avait voulut devenir son ami. Oh ! Bien sur, Quatre aussi l'avait voulu, mais il voulait être l'ami de tout le monde alors que Duo, malgré les  apparences, choisissait ses amis. Oui, Duo était le seul à avoir percé sa « coquille en gundamium » comme il le disait si bien. Il n'avait jamais montré les trous de sa carapace sinon dans les cas extrêmes. Mais là, avec Duo qui ne revenait pas sa coquille se fissura encore plus, car il avait peur de le perdre. Oui, il avait peur de perdre de Duo, la seule personne qu'il aime. Il avait mis du temps à le comprendre et à l'accepté mais maintenant tout était clair dans sa tête. 

En temps normal un retard de l'américain n'aurait pas paru étrange, mais il était toujours à l'heure durant les missions. Sûrement parce que se faire exploser par manque de ponctualité n'avait rien de réjouissant. L'américain ne revenait toujours pas et Heero n'arrivait pas à se concentrer assez pour écrire son rapport. Il sursautait au moindre bruit espérant que se soit Duo. Les autres ne savaient pas quoi faire, entre un shinigami en retard et un Heero inquiet, l'atmosphère était tendue. Ni tenant plus Quatre se leva du fauteuil sur lequel il s'était assis et qui était, comme par hasard le plus proche de Trowa.

-Quelqu'un veut du thé ? Wufei ?

-Je veux bien Winner.

-Trowa ?

-… 

Il secoua légèrement la tête pour marquer son accord.

-Heero ?

-Hn ?

Heero, complètement dans ses pensées, n'avait pas entendu la question de Quatre.

-Ca te dit du thé ?

-ok.

Quatre partit à toute allure dans la cuisine avant que l'inquiétude de Heero et son empathie ne le fasse tomber dans les pommes. Il savait ce qu'avait Heero. Il l'avait ressentie depuis un moment mais il n'avait pas pensé qu'il l'aimait à ce point, et Duo semblait ne pas s'en être rendu compte. Il espéra ne pas avoir à jouer les entremetteurs mais tel que c'était partit, il n'aurait bientôt pas le choix ou le japonais allait péter un câble. Il sentit une légère douleur sur l'un de ses genoux mais ni fit pas attention. Pendant qu'il préparait le thé, Wufei essaya de dissuader le soldat parfait de la nécessiter d'un gouffre au milieu du salon. Et heureusement pour la pauvre moquette et les nerfs de Heero, la porte s'ouvrit enfin et Duo apparu à son l'encadrement. Duo était enfin il y avait même un gosse, il avait l'air d'aller bien … minutes… un gosse ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici ?

-Maxwell que fout cette enfant ici.

Wufei avait grogné ses paroles. Heero ne dit rien mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Malgré le soulagement de savoir Duo de retour, il se demandait d'où venait le gosse. Trowa lui, aller savoir ce qu'il pensait sous mèche.

-Ne hurle pas Wufei, tu lui fais peur.

Effectivement, le gamin avait eut peur et c'était cacher derrière Duo. Il avait les cheveux en bataille. Il était brun aux yeux bleus, ses vêtements étaient déchirés de partout et il ne devait pas avoir plus de 7-8 ans. Une bosse ornait son front et quelques égratignures et coupures étaient visible, des sillons creusés par des larmes couvraient ses joues. Sur son visage couvert de boue, on pouvait voir la peur face à des étrangers. Mais pour l'instant Wufei s'en fichait complètement.

-Tu es malade d'amener un gamin ici et tu l'as trouver où ? Quant à mon nom c'est Wufei, Maxwell. 

Il semblait au bord de l'apoplexie.

-Où est Quatre ?

-Ne détourne ne pas la conversation.

-Je ne là détourne pas mais je n'ai pas envie de raconter deux fois la même histoire.

Wufei parut accepter l'excuse et se calma devant le sérieux de Duo, qui commençait à l'inquiéter tout comme Heero. Quatre arriva à ce moment là, un plateau et des tasses de thé dans les mains. Il les déposa au premier endroit possible et se jeta au cou de l'américain content de le voir. Il était tellement heureux, qu'il ne fit pas attention à la douleur qui était revenus.

-Bah, alors Qua-chan ! On s'ennuyait sans moi ? Enfin, c'est sur qu'avec 2 tombes ambulantes et un chinois colérique t'as pas dut t'éclater.

-Duo qu'est-ce qui t'as pris tout ce temps ?

-J'te raconterais mais si tu pouvais descendre, se serait encore mieux Qua-man, parce que sinon Tro-man va me sauter à la gorge.

Duo lui fit un clin d'œil, Quatre sembla se rendre compte de sa position et descendit en rougissant, c'est alors qu'il remarqua le gamin. Il lui fit un sourire je-suis-un-gentil-qui-donne-des-bonbons-à-volonté made in Quatre et se tourna vers Duo.

-Duo ?

-Vi je sais y a un gamin cacher derrière moi. Si on allait s'assoire se seras plus sympas pour discuter. T'aurait pas quelque chose à grignoter pour lui ?

Il lui montra l'enfant du doigt.

-Bien sur, je reviens !

Il courut à la cuisine. La douleur le reprit mais cette fois-ci, il y fit attention et songea que le gamin devait en être la cause. Duo prit la main de l'enfant alla s'assoire dans le canapé avec le gosse à coter de lui. Trowa se mit sur le fauteuil à gauche de Duo et observa le petit. Wufei se mit sur l'accoudoir à coter de Trowa et Heero sur celui près de Duo. Quatre arriva avec une assiette de petit gâteau et un verre de lait dans les mains. Il les posa devant l'enfant alla chercher le plateau posé à la va-vite  et le posa sur la table à coter.

-Mange, je les ai fait ce matin.

Son sourire était digne du gamin en face de lui. Le gamin eut l'air d'hésiter à faire confiance à un étranger.

-T'attend quoi Tetsuko ? Mange, si tu ne le fais pas je veux bien te remplacer.

-Je croyais que c'était pour lui.

-Mais Quachounet !!!

Rares sont les personnes à résister au regard chibi et, hélas pour lui Quatre n'en faisait pas partit. Le petit dut se dire que de toute façon au point où il en était … Il commença à dévorer les gâteaux comme un affamé. Wufei reprit la parole.

-Tetsuko?

-Bah vi, c 'est son nom !

A croire que les sourires de gamin de 3 ans étaient à la mode car Duo faisait une belle démonstration.

-Il est japonais ?

-Faudra lui demander plus tard Hee-chan.

Haussement de sourcil.

-Pourquoi pas maintenant, et où sont c'est parent?

-c'est à dire que… heu…

L'américain bafouillait ce qui était mauvais signe et l'enfant c'était arrêté de manger, les yeux remplis de larmes.

-Non, non ! Tetsu-chan, ne pleure pas.

Quatre sentit que la situation dérapait et se pencha vers le petit.

-Ca te dirait de te laver ? On te trouvera quelque chose de propre à mettre, tu viens ?

Le gamin le regarda avec intérêt, les yeux toujours humides et se tourna vers Duo.

-Tu fais comme tu veux Tetsu-man.

Tetsuko décida de suivre Quatre jusqu'à la salle d'eau.

-Tu me raconteras Duo.

-Mais oui, t'inquiète Qua-Chan

Le gamin et Quatre disparurent à l'étage.

-Nous t'écoutons Maxwell

Duo savait qu'il n'y échapperait pas et se dit qu'il valait mieux se débarrasser de la corvée tout de suite. Si Quatre avait été là ça aurait été plus facile mais à cause de la gaffe de Heero, il avait dut s'occuper de Tetsuko pour éviter une crise de larmes.

-Bon ,je commence. Au début tout se passait bien j'avais terminé la mission tous les soldats qui me suivaient avaient été éliminés, bref le bonheur. Je continuais à marcher vers la planque mais un bruit m'a arrêté. Je pensais que c'était un soldat de OZ alors je m'approchais en m'apprêtant à le tué. Le problème c'est que ce n'était pas un soldat mais un gamin, à genou le regard vide devant les corps de ses parents. Ils étaient morts. Une balle dans le cœur et la tête chacun. 

Duo avait dit ça si sombrement que tous frissonnèrent.

-Je me suis approché du gamin. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser là, tout seul dans un bois. Lorsque j'ai été assez proche, j'ai vu une bosse sur son front. Ses parents avaient dut l'assommer et le cacher pour qu'il ne fasse pas de bruit et que le tueur ne le vois pas. Je me suis mis à lui parler doucement mais il semblait qu'il ne m'écoutait pas. Je me suis donc approché encore plus et je l'aie retourné pour qu'il me regarde, et je peux vous jurer que toute la tristesse du monde aurait très bien put se trouver dans ses yeux …  

Duo avait ramené ses jambes sur sa poitrine et les avait entourés de ses bras. Cela fit mal à Heero de savoir que l'américain avait été si touché par ce gosse. Wufei ne devait pas se sentir bien non plus au vue du teint livide qu'il avait. Trowa, lui, serrait les mâchoires à s'en casser les dents. Duo continua d'une voix quelque peut tremblotante de rage contenue. 

Il raconta comment il  l'avait ramené. Comment il lui avait expliqué, que ses parents voulaient qu'il vive et que c'était ce qu'il devait faire s'il les aimait. Il racontât comment il l'avait persuadé de venir et comment il avait obtenu son nom, le seul mot qu'il est entendu de lui. Il ne le dit pas mais la conversation lui avait rappelé celle qu'il avait à l'époque de Solo quand il trouvait un autre gamin orphelin. Alors il disait les mêmes choses. Il parlait, parlait. De la façon dont il avait pris un objet personnel sur chacun des parents pour les donner comme souvenir à Tetsuko plus tard. Comment il avait gagné sa confiance, grâce à quelques paroles. Mais à la fin, il jura. Il maudit la guerre. Les tueurs et tous ce qui pouvait  rendre un enfant orphelin. 

Il s'arrêta quand Tetsuko revint. Il avait été lavé et soigné. Son visage malgré sa beauté gardait cet air triste et il sembla à tout le monde que cette expression ne partirait jamais. Quatre lui avait fait revêtir un tee-shirt large, blanc, qui lui arrivait jusqu'au-dessus du genou. Dessous, il portait un short gris clair. Quatre avait dut essayer de le coiffé mais ni était arrivé qu'à moitié. 

On aurait dit un ange tombé du ciel par erreur tellement il était lumineux. Un ange qui aurait perdu ses ailes à cause de la tristesse de son regard. Duo c'était assis normalement et observait Tetsuko comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. Wufei lui était presque prêt à croire aux anges dont Duo parlait si souvent. Trowa l'observa calmement derrière sa mèche mais préféra changer de sujet et regarda Quatre sans montrer un signe prouvant qui il regardait. Heero se demanda comment gamin pareil avait put bouleverser à se point son Duo. Quatre, lui, affichait pour changer, un sourire de 3 kilomètre de long.

-Vous en penser quoi ?

-Super Qua-man à croire que t'as habillé et lavé des gosses toute ta vie. 

Duo avait repris son air enjoué. Quatre rougis tellement qu'il concurrença les tomates.

-Qua-man me dit pas que…

-NON ! Mais j'ai eut 29 sœurs et à l'époque ou j'habitais chez mon père c'était moi le cobaye alors ça aide.

-Un jours il faudra que tu me dises tout ce que t'on fait subir tes sœurs, je suis sur que se sera intéressant.

Quatre continua à rougir.

-T'en penses quoi Tetsu–chan ?

Il acquiesça pour montrer que ça lui plairait.

-Au moins lui, il n'est pas bavard.

-Tu ne m'aimerais donc pas Wuffynet.

Duo fit les yeux de chiot-abandonné-tout-seul-sur-le-bord-de-la-route-qui-à-faim-froid-et-soif.

-MAXWELL.

-Oui Fei-fei ?

-J'abandonne, je te le laisse Yui.

Il poussa un soupir de découragement.

-Agrue ? Qu'est-ce que Hee-chan viens faire là ?

-Occupe-toi tes oignons Wufei.

Wufei n'écouta pas un mot de ce que disait Heero et répliqua.

-Notre cher Yui à manqué creuser un fossé au milieu du salon tellement il s'inquiétait de ton retard.

En parlant, un sourire sadique était apparu sur le visage de Wufei. Heero se mit à souhaiter un événement, n'importe quoi pour le sortir de cette situation. Même des soldats de OZ serait une bonne idée et en attendant le miracle, il se mit à foudroyer le chinois du regard. Celui-ci se contenta de lui sourire sadiquement. Duo ne comprenait plus rien et ne pensait pas que Heero pouvait s'inquiéter pour lui. Ça n'était pas son style. Quatre se retenait pour ne pas s'écrouler de rire face à la tête que tirait l'américain, Trowa esquissa même un micro-mini sourire. Tetsuko était étonné par la scène et ne comprenait pas grand chose non plus, il se demanda un instant s'il n'était pas chez les fous.

-Hee-chan si tu t'inquiétais pour la mission c'était pas la peine tu sais. 

Il pensait que c'était la seule explication possible, l'autre étant trop surréaliste et de toute façon puisque Quatre était presque mort d'étouffement à force de se retenir de rire, c'était à lui d'empêcher les deux têtes de mules de se sauter à la gorge.

Heero croyait rêver Duo venait de le sauver. Il regarda le chinois triomphant alors que celui-ci était dégoûté. Duo avait de plus en plus de mal à comprendre comment le soldat parfait avait put s'inquiéter et Trowa ne put se retenir de sourire. Quatre qui voulut calmer la situation pour pouvoir de nouveau respirer normalement intervint.

-Il va bientôt être l'heure de manger, je vais aller préparer le dîner. Tu viens m'aidé Wufei ?

-J'arrive Winner.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la cuisine. Tetsuko tout aussi paumé que Duo descendit les escaliers et se colla à l'américain de peur que les autres ne s'en prennent à lui. Cela ne dérangea pas l'américain et il pouvait comprendre la peur du petit face à des étrangers. Qui plus est, quand ceux-ci n'agissent pas comme il le faudrait.

Finalement Duo fini par monter pour se changer et emmena le petit qui ne voulaient plus se décoller, avec lui dans sa chambre. Heero avait presque réussi à retrouver son calme et Trowa avait déjà rangée son sourire dans la catégorie « rares moment d'égarement ».

-Il t'a touché.

-Sal****** de chinois de @$¤ù* »#£µ°%

-Tu es calmé ?

Heero lui jeta un regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue made in lui.

-Ce serai plus simple si tu lui disais.

-Depuis quand parles-tu autant ?

-Depuis que le soldat, a dit bonjour aux sentiments.

-Duo déteint sur pas mal de monde ici et j'imagine que Quatre n'y est pas pour rien non plus.

-Peut-être mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

-Mmmmmh  mmmmh.

Heero parlais le plus bas possible comme un gamin qui ne veux pas raconté la bêtise qu'il avait fait.

-Tu peux répéter.

-J'ai peur de sa réaction, ça te va !

-Oui.

Clair nette et précis, pas si influencé que ça le Trowa. Il laissa Heero en plan pour aller mettre la table. Heero se dit qu'il avait de plus en plus envie de se casser et si ce n'était J et depuis 3 mois Duo, cela ferait longtemps qu'il serait parti. Il décida d'aller lui aussi de se changer en attendant que le dîner soit prêt.

___1/2 H plus tard___

-BIENTOT PRET.

-J'arrive Qua-chan.

Heero descendit l'escalier. Il fut bientôt suivit d'un Duo affamé qui manqua s'étaler dans l'escalier…en fait non, il s'étala et atterrit sur Heero. Ce dernier commença à se demander ce qu'il avait fait pour méritée ça. Ils se retrouvèrent au bas de l'escalier Duo en position dominante sur Heero qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

-Heu …désolé Hee-chan, pas fait exprès.

Il tira la langue de dépit. Au vu de sa position de dominant Heero ne put s'empêcher de réagir. Ses fantasmes se rappelant à son bon souvenir. Il se leva brutalement, renversant Duo par la même occasion et courut jusqu'à sa chambre pour pouvoir se calmer et pria pour que l'américain n'ait rien vu. Quatre sortis de la cuisine alerté par le bruit et par son empathie. Il eut la vision étrange d'un Heero fuyant à toute allure dans la chambre, d'un Duo allongé par terre la tête sur la première marche de l'escalier avec une tache de sang sur l'une de ses jambes et d'un Tetsuko sur le point de s'écroulé de rire …une tache de sang ? Quatre se précipita vers l'américain et l'emmena de forces dans la salle de bain pour le soigner et en le réprimandant comme seule Quatre en mode mère poule c'est le faire.

-Duo tu aurais dut me dire que tu étais blessé.

-Mais nan j't'assure, c'est rien Kitty-cat .

Quatre appuya sur la blessure.

-YAOUCH, t'es malade Quat' ? Tu veux me tuer ?

-Tu vas pas en mourir 

-Mais eeeeeuuuuh…

Quatre commença le bandage tout en le sermonnant sur ça conduite imprudente. Peine perdue face à un Duo qui cherchait plutôt un moyen de s'échapper au cas où il y aurait un vaccin en vue. Quatre finit enfin le bandage.

-Voilà, mais si tu forces dessus, tu auras affaire à moi.

C'était parler dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Duo c'était déjà enfuit jusqu'à la salle à manger.

Il fit bien attention de ne pas ce tollé une deuxième fois dans l'escalier. La table était déjà mise et n'attendait que les retardataires autrement dit, lui, Quatre et Heero. Ça lui faisait penser qu'il n'avait pas compris la réaction de Heero, enfin il y réfléchira plus tard.

-Kèkon mange ?

-Des pattes et quelque chose me dit que t'as intérêt de te mettre à coter de ton protéger Maxwell.

Tetsuko tremblait de tout son corps. Il devait avoir une trouille bleue de Wufei et Trowa mais cela pouvait se comprendre et Duo décida de le rassurer.

-Mais c'est bien c'que j'avais l'intention de faire Wuffychounet .

-MAXWELL !

-Vi ?

Wufei commença à retirer son sabre de son fourreau.

-Cours ! 

Si les yeux pouvaient lancer des éclaires, Duo aurait été foudroyé sur place.

-Non peut pas c'est Qua-chan qu'il l'a dit.

Il avait la tête d'un enfant qui aurait trouvé la combine pour piquer la confiture. C'était bien la première fois qu'il était content d'être blessé, et Wufei parut décontenancé par cette réponse. Quatre arriva. 

-Wufei, je t'interdis de le faire courir.

-Puis-je savoir pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit de découper ce crétin natté en rondelle Winner ?

Tetsuko sembla prendre la déclaration de Wufei au sérieux et s'accrocha à Duo à une bouée de sauvetage. Duo tenta de le calmé en lui chuchotant des paroles rassurantes et lança à Wufei un regard qui annonçait énormément de souffrance et pour dans pas longtemps.

-Tu lui fais peur Wuffy.

-Duo , Wufei ça suffit !

Heero venait de parler et tout le monde se tut ou plutôt Wufei et Duo.

-On réfléchira à ça demain alors maintenant on mange et on va se coucher c'est clair ?

-Vi chef.

-Compris Yui

-Merci Heero j'ai bien cru qu'ils allaient s'entre-tuer.

Ils s'installèrent et le repas débuta, un peu tendu mais après quelques minutes tout était redevenu normales. L'américain parlait et mangeait en même temps, quelque fois Quatre l'accompagnait dans son monologue. Trowa mangeait, on ne s'est comment, sans trempé sa mèche. Heero écoutaient en silence et Wufei … Wufei sembla se rappeler quelque chose.

-Winner ?

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi Duo ne doit pas courir ?

-Pour rien ,pour rien.

-Duo c'est blessé durant sa mission

-Mais je te dis que ce n'est rien Qua-chan

-Je préfère qu'il ne force pas, c'est compris Duo.

Quatre avait dit ça d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

-Glarg ! Oui maman !

-Duo. 

Gros soupir de maman Quatre devant un Duo souriant de toutes ses dents.

-Comment t'es-tu fait ça ?

-J'ai juste évité une balle Hee-chan, c'est tout.

-Evité ?

-Je me passerais de tes commentaires wu-man.

-Qui veut du dessert ?

 Quatre désespérait de pouvoir détendre l'atmosphère.

-Non-merci Winner ! je vais aller me coucher.

-Tu dois t'ennuyer sans Sally dans ton lit non ?

Wufei fut pris d'une soudaine hémorragie nasale.

-MAXWELL !

Duo essaya de faire son sourire innocent mais c'était difficile la bouche pleine et à moitié mort de rire.

-Wufei a raison, il vaut mieux aller dormir.

-Mais et le dessert ?

Rares sont les personnes à résisté au regard chibi mais, hélas pour Duo, le japonais fait partit de ces personnes. Donc après un regard de la mort qui tue made in Heero et quelque menace. Duo accepta enfin d'aller dormir quand un problème se profila à l'horizon. Et se fut Duo qui le trouva.

-Y dors où Tetsu-man ?

Le soldat parfait fut prit au dépourvu  mais ne le montra pas. Où ? Là était la question et se fut Quatre qui trouva la réponse.

-Il n'a qu'à dormir dans la chambre à cotée de la tienne comme ça s'il y a un problème tu seras là.

-Super idée Qua-man t'es d'accord Tetsu-chan ?

Tetsuko acquiesça et tous montèrent se coucher. La nuit était déjà tombée mais Heero tapait son rapport. Il avait pris du retard à cause de celui de l'américain, mais il était content qu'il aille bien. Lui, content ? Et oui le soldat parfait avait décidément bien changé et tout ça à cause/grâce à un baka natté. Il finit décrire son rapport et s'allongea sur le lit. Allait-il enfin trouver le courage de le lui révéler ? Plus d'une fois il s'était promis de le faire et avait abandonné en voyant le sourire de son compagnon. Il ne voulait que part sa faute ce sourire ne soit plus. Bien sur, il savait que certain de ses sourires était faux. Il le voyait. Il voyait bien comme certaine remarque de Wufei faisait mal à l'américain sans que celui-ci ne le montre, mais lui, le sentait. Il ne voulait pas que par ça faute un sourire sincère soit effacé. Piètre excuse. Ne se dérobait-il pas tous simplement ? Et Quatre qui devait bien sentir qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour l'américain, qu'en pensait-il ? Etait-il dégoûté ? Non. D'après son comportement envers Trowa, il avait lui aussi abandonné les femmes. Il finit par s'endormir sur ses réflexions.

___quelques heures plus tard___

-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH

Toute la maison se réveilla en sursaut par un cri à ultrason. Il était 1 heure du matin et tous se dirigèrent vers la chambre de celui qui avait poussé ce cri. Aucun d'eux n'avait une voix si aiguë seule un enfant en avait une pareille. Lorsque Heero arriva devant la chambre de Tetsuko, Quatre et Trowa se trouvait déjà sur le seuil de la porte et Wufei arrivait derrière lui. Heero se doutait que Duo devait être à l'intérieur et quand il arriva prêt des deux autres, il fut étonné de ce qu'il vit. Duo était bien là. Il s'était assit prêt du petit et le berçait en lui chuchotant de douce parole sans queue ni tête pour l'apaiser alors que le gamin sanglotait dans ses bras. Il avait l'air si calme. Il ne ressemblait en rien à l'américain surexcité du jour. Wufei arriva derrière Heero et ne put s'empêcher de s'étonner lui aussi de la douceur qui émanait du visage de Duo. Il rayonnait oui. C'était le mot. Il rayonnait de tendresse. Le gamin finit par se calmer et ses sanglots s'arrêtèrent progressivement, puis se turent. Mais il tremblait toujours. Aucun des deux ne sembla remarquer la présence des autres et aucun des autres ne pouvais se faire à l'idée de devoir franchir le seuil et de brisé cette scène qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux. Heero se disait que s'il avait vu c'est expression sur le visage de Duo dès le premier jours, il aurait appelé ça un coup de foudre. Mais malgré qu'il le connaisse et  l'aime déjà, il fut foudroyé par sa beauté. Quatre, Wufei et Trowa semblaient eux aussi étonnés de voir Duo si calme, et tout le monde fut surpris quand, après avoir bordé le gamin il se mit à chanter. Non pas de sa voix braillarde qu'il utilisait pour faire enrager Wufei. Pas non plus de sa voix de psychopathe pendant les batailles. Mais d'une voix douce, compréhensive et pleine de tendresse. Il se mit à chanter une berceuse qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait jamais entendue.

_Petit frère_

_Pourquoi pleures-tu ?_

_Ce cauchemar serait-il revenus ?_

Quatre fut sous le charme dès les premiers vers et se blottie contre Trowa qui étrangement ne le repoussas pas. Wufei se remettait de sa précédente surprise pour en rencontrer une autre. Il pensa que cette voix aurait put appartenir aux sirènes de la mythologie. Heero se laissa bercer par cette musique sans se poser de questions.

_Petit frère_

Calme-toi 

_Car désormais _

_Je veillerai sur toi_

_Et les cauchemars_

_Ne seront plus jamais là_

Duo rassurait le gamin et cela marchait, car il commença à se détendre. Quatre lui avait les paupières de plus en plus lourde et s'appuya encore plus sur Trowa qui finit par se caler contre la chambranle de la porte pour ne pas tomber. Wufei sentit son mépris fondre comme neige au soleil et Heero se laissa emporté de plus en plus par la musique.

_Petit frère _

_Ne crains plus ces monstres_

_Qui venait te voir_

_Lorsque tu étais dans le noir _

_Ne crains plus ces fantômes_

_Qui venait te faire peur_

_Lorsque tu te sentais seul_

Duo avait recommencé à caresser les cheveux du petit. Quatre finit par fermé les yeux, Trowa était absorbée par la chanson. Il se disait que si on lui on avait chanté quand il était petit, il pourrait dormir tranquille aujourd'hui. Le mépris des autres de Wufei avait totalement disparue et son visage se détendit et perdit l'air toujours sérieux qu'il avait habituellement. Heero lui avait oublié toute pensée qui ne concernait pas l'américain.

_Petit frère_

Tu n'as plus rien craindre 

_Car maintenant_

_Je serais prêt de toi _

_Je serais la pour toi_

Plus rien à craindre…Comme il aurait voulu qu'on lui dise ça quand il était chez les mercenaires et qu'un cauchemar le prenait. Ou quand un de ses hommes décidait qu'il avait besoins d'un « divertissement ». Mais le passé est le passé et Quatre avait décidé de le prendre pour un coussin. Il choisit donc de profiter de cet instant. Quatre endormit dans ses bras et une berceuse comme musique de fond. Il n'aurait put rêver mieux. De plus les autres semblaient les avoir momentanément oublié. Il laissa un grand sourire de bonheur se placer sur son visage et décida d'oublier la guerre, les missions et les morts le temps que durera la chanson.

Petit frère 

_Tu n'as plus rien craindre_

_Car maintenant_

_Je serais _

_La voix qui te veillera_

_Je serai _

_La voix qui te guidera_

Cette voix. Il aurait temps voulu l'avoir été pour Meiran. Désormais son image se trouvait dans sa tête comme si elle ne l'avait jamais quitté. Il aurait tant voulut la guider et la protégée lors de ce combat où elle avait perdu la vie. Mais maintenant c'était trop tard, et il semblait que se s'était elle qui était devenus cette voix. Que c'était elle qui l'avait guidée dans ses combats à lui. Il Laissa la chanson le prendre et plongea entièrement dans ses souvenirs. Son visage était devenues triste et nostalgique.

_Petit frère _

Oublie ta tristesse 

_Car désormais_

_Tes cauchemars ne seront plus_

Il avait tout oublié. Entraînement… J… Odin Lowe. Seul Duo et sa chanson comptait. Cette chanson envoûtante chanter par une voix ensorcelante. Il flottait entre le monde du rêve et de la réalité. Il voyait Duo,entendait la berceuse, voyait que c'était lui qui chantait. Mais c'était les seules choses que son cerveau arriva à connecté ensemble. Il ne savait plus ce que faisait un gamin devant Duo et regretta juste de ne pas être à sa place. Il était ailleurs et il ne voulait pas que ce moment cesse. Il continua à écouter celui qu'il aimait et se contraint à rester les yeux ouverts pour pouvoir le regarder. 

_Ton sommeil _

_Seras calme_

Puisque maintenant 

_Je veille sur toi_

Oui, quelqu'un veillait sur lui. Ça n'était pas Duo mais Trowa. Il s'était tout d'abord reposer sur Trowa et s'était préparé à être repoussée. Mais Trowa l'avait laissé faire alors il s'était bouiné encore plus contre lui et avait fermé les yeux. Il se croyait dans un rêve. Trowa n'avait pas refusé son contacte. Il s'était même préparé à en recevoir plus en s'appuyant contre la chambranle et lui ne s'était pas gêner pour se reposer complètement sur lui. Il était sur le point de s'endormir contre son coup-de-foudre, profitant de sa chaleur. Il avait trouvée un morceau de paradis sur Terre.

_Petit frère _

_La seule chose qu'il faut craindre_

_C'est de dormir_

Jusqu'à ce que le soleil 

_Soit haut dans le ciel_

Il veille sur lui. Il voulait croire à cette chanson. Il voulait croire à ces paroles. Et surtout il voulait croire que c'était ses parents qui les lui disaient même s'ils étaient morts. I voulait croire une dernière fois qu'ils étaient avec lui. Il voulait croire qu'il n'aurait rien à craindre cette nuit. Il se laissa bercer par la musique et ferma les yeux.

_Petit frère _

_Maintenant dors _

_De ton sommeil d'enfant_

_De ton sommeil innocent_

Il avait finit sa chanson et le petit s'était endormi. Son visage auparavant triste était serein. Un sourire y était même apparu. Il n'y croyait pas. Il avait chanté cette chanson. Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi mais quand il avait vu le gamin avec cet air de pure terreur…Il avait chanté. Il avait chanté cette berceuse. Autrefois c'était Solo qui la chantait pour lui. Solo…il se demandait encore comment quelqu'un comme lui avait put mourir à cause d'une épidémie alors qu'un pauvre gosse sans nom et sans famille avait put y survivre…Avait été le seul à survivre. 

Il repensa à ces nuits où il s'était réveillé en sursaut d'un cauchemar. Solo arrivait toujours quelque seconde après pour le réconforté et le prendre dans ses bras mais quand ça ne suffisait pas il chantait cette berceuse. Même aujourd'hui cette musique lui faisait toujours le même effet. Elle le calmait et le réconfortait mais le rendait triste en même temps. Il se retourna et pour la première fois il remarqua les autres. 

Trowa avait enserré Quatre de ses bras alors que celui-ci dormait, son visage illuminer d'un sourire radieux. Wufei était perdus dans ces pensées son visage avait abandonné toute amertume pour laisser place à la mélancolie. Heero le regardait avec de la tendresse dans les yeux. Il avait bien vu, de la tendresse dans les yeux et un sourire avait trouvé sa place sur son visage. Lui-même sourit tristement. Il fallait qu'il parle à Heero, ce soir si possible.

Heero redescendit doucement de son petit nuage rose, et remarqua que Duo le regardait Il avait l'air si calme et tranquille qu'il ne ressemblait en rien à l'américain sur-actif ou au shinigami cruel. Le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit en regardant Duo fut qu'il était magnifique, oui, magnifique. Il remarqua les autres autour de lui. S'attendrit quelque peu devant le spectacle de Trowa et Quatre, et se dit que son entraînement était décidément allé voir ailleurs. Duo s'approcha de lui.

-Tu m'aides à réveiller Wufei ?

Il avait dit ça d'une voix si douce et triste que Heero faillit fondre.

-On ferait mieux de le conduire doucement jusqu'à sa chambre, il se réveillera sûrement en route.

Heureusement que J n'était pas là parce que sinon il était bon pour tout recommencer à zéros et ça n'était pas pour lui plaire comme idée. Duo ne remarqua cet instant « d'égarement » tellement il luttait pour ne pas courir dans sa chambre et pleurer doucement comme à chaque fois qu'il repensait à son passé.

-Je te suis.

Ils prirent chacun un bras de Wufei puis il commencèrent à l'amener dans sa chambre. Il se réveilla juste devant la porte et regarda ses pieds gêner que ses souvenirs est pris le pas sur lui. C'est Heero qui pris la parole.

-Va dormir ! Tu n'es pas le seul à t'être laissée aller ce soir.

Wufei eut l'air surpris.

-Je vois ça.

-Bonne nuit, moi je vais chercher Trowa et Quatre. Tu viens m'aider Hee-chan ?

Wufei remarqua que l'expression de Duo n'était pas habituelle et il le trouvait lui aussi tellement triste. Il se demanda s'il n'était pas déjà endormi. Il hocha la tête et rentra dans sa chambre. Ferma la porte et s'allongea sur son lit. A peine avait-il posée sa tête sur les coussins qu'il s'endormit. 

Heero et Duo étaient arrivés devant Trowa et Quatre toujours enlacés. Trowa c'était endormi durant la berceuse.

-Ils sont mignons non ?

Duo avait dit ça avec tendresse, sans ironie.

-Hn.

-Comment on fait pour les ramener ?

-On réveille Trowa il se chargera du reste tout seul.

-Mais on risque de réveiller Quatre avec et se serait dommage tu as vu la tête qu'il a ? On croirait un gosse endormi devant ses cadeaux de Noël. 

-On n'a pas le choix.

Heero s'approcha doucement de Trowa et lui toucha l'épaule. Le mercenaire ouvrit immédiatement les yeux et en se rendant compte de la position compromettante dans laquelle il se trouvait, ses joues prirent  une jolie teinte rosée, mais très légèrement. De nouveau Heero pris la parole.

-Pas graves, tout le monde s'est laisser allée ce soir, ramène Quatre dans sa chambre.

Trowa secoua la tête et se faisant ses yeux virent le visage de Duo. S'il fut surpris, il ne le montra que part un regard un peu trop appuyé. Il prit Quatre dans ses bras et se dirigea vers sa chambre sans un mot. Il entra et déposa Quatre sur le lit de celui-ci. L'arabe se réveilla quand Trowa le lâcha.

-Attend

Trowa le regarda attendant la suite des événements même s'il s'en doutait.

-Pourquoi as-tu accepté mon contacte ?

-Pourquoi t'es-tu laisser aller sur moi ?

Trowa avait dit ça pour faire comprendre à l'arabe que désormais puisque c'était réciproque au vue des réactions de l'heure passée, ils pourraient approfondirent leur relation. Quatre se crut aux anges en entendant ça, mais ne voulant pas créé de problème au cas où, il aurait mal interprété il le regarda dans les yeux.

-Je t'aime Trowa.

Quatre avait dit ça dans un souffle n'osant pas y croire.

-Je t'aime aussi.

L'arabe crut que son cœur allait exploser de bonheur et se jeta à son cou.

-Tu dors avec moi ce soir ?

Pour toute réponse Trowa l'allongea sur le lit et se mit à coter.

-Bonne nuit 

Ils s'endormirent quelque seconde après vers 2h du matin.

Durant cette déclaration Duo avait demandé à Heero de venir avec lui dans le salon pour parler. Heero l'avait suivit. Ils s'étaient assis face à face et se regardaient attendant que l'autre prenne la parole. C'est Duo qui commença à parler. 

-Tu as aimé ?

Heero se dit qu'il devait parler de la berceuse.

-Oui

-Pourquoi est-tu rester pour l'écouter au lieu de repartir te coucher ?

Heero pensa que c'était le moment de lui avouer ses sentiments en espérant ne pas tout faire foirer.

-Parce que tu avais l'air d'un ange.

Face à cette réplique Duo rougis. Encouragé Heero continua, de toute façon il avait décidé de tout lui dire ce soir.

-T'a voix était si belle. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un rêve. J'aurais voulut être à la place du gamin. Sentir ta main sur mon front. Depuis quelque temps je ne peux pas passer une seule journée sans avoir envie de te serré dans mais bras. Chaque fois que tu me regardes, je voudrais me noyer dans tes yeux. A chaque mission, je tremble en pensant que tu pourrais te faire attraper ou mourir. Grâce à toi, j'ai retrouvé l'usage des sentiments et depuis, je meure d'envie de caresser ton visage, tes cheveux. Cette nuit quand tu as chanté, ta voix était si triste que j'ai eut envie de pleurer avec toi ou de te consoler et de te prendre dans mes bras jusqu'à ce que ton sourire revienne. Je ne sais plus. Tout ce que je sais quand je suis avec toi c'est ça.

Ai shiteru Duo.

Le Duo en question était totalement sous le choc, autant à cause de la durée de son discours que par le fait qu'il était adressé à lui et que c'était une déclaration. Il avait enfin sa réponse sur les sentiments du japonais à son égare et ils étaient les même que lui. Il ne savait pas trop comment agir à partir de maintenant. Heero lui attendait désespérément une réaction de l'américain, qui lui sauta d'un coup au cou s'assit sur ses genoux et cala sa tête sur sa poitrine.

-Y love you Hee-chan

Il se blotti encore plus contre lui et Heero l'entoura de ses bras sentant le besoin de l'américain d'être réconforté. Le japonais brisa cet instant en posant une question qui lui tournait dans la tête depuis un moment.

-Où as-tu appris cette chanson ?

Duo se bouina encore plus contre Heero et attendit un peu pour répondre le temps de ravaler les larmes qui lui venait.

-C'est Solo, dans la bande il arrivait souvent, que je face un cauchemar alors quand je n'arrivais pas à me rendormir, il me chantait cette chanson. Il n'aurait pas dut faire de différence avec les autres de la bande mais il à continuée quand même, pour moi. Il a dut me la chanter chaque nuit pendant un mois au début. 

Duo n'avait pas réussit à retenir ses larmes et à l'évocation de Solo et des autres, deux véritables cascades d'eau cristalline s'écoulèrent sur ses joues. Heero commença à le bercé maladroitement regrettant sa question. Duo s'endormit, encore dans les bras de Heero qui finit par s'endormir à son tour.

____le lendemain matin_____

C'est Trowa qui se réveilla en premier. En descendant, il aperçut deux corps dans un même fauteuil. En s'approchant, il reconnut Duo assit sur les genoux de Heero et étrangement il n'en fut pas si surpris. Il décida de les laisser dormir et alla dans la cuisine se préparer un café. Bientôt Quatre le rejoignit suivi de Wufei.Quatre fut très heureux de savoir ses deux amis enfin ensemble et décida de tester si Trowa l'acceptait en publique en lui faisant un bisou-matin. Ça ne dérangea pas Trowa qui le lui rendit. Wufei lui espéra que grâce à ça l'américain serait plus calme et Heero plus sociale mais il fallait pas s'attendre à un miracle, quoiqu'en regardant Trowa rendre son bisou à Quatre il se posa des questions. Heero se réveilla après la démonstration de Trowa et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Duo sur lui, quand il bougea pour se lever l'américain grogna. Heero qui n'avait pas vu les autres décida de le réveiller en jouant le prince charmant et l'embrassa. Malgré que Duo soit endormi celui-ci lui rendit son baiser.

-Bon tout le monde a décidé de s'embrasser aujourd'hui ?

Heero se leva en vitesse faisant tomber Duo qui se réveilla en sursaut alors qu'une tache rouge s'étendait sur son pyjama. Quatre pouffa jusqu'à ce qu'il vit le sang. Il s'accapara Duo et l'emmena dans la salle de bain. Trowa avait esquissé un sourire jusqu'à ce que Quatre s'en aille  avec Duo. Wufei lui se dit qu'il n'allait jamais tenir le rythme avec deux couples à coter de lui se papouillant tout le temps. Heero lui était toujours planté au milieu du salon, puis des cris leur parvinrent de la salle d'eau .

-AAAAAAIIIIILLLLLEEEEE, TU FAIS MAL QUA-CHAN !!!!

-TU NE BOUGE PAS D'ICI T'EN QUE JE N'AURAIS PAS REFAIT TON BANDAGE, C'EST COMPRIS ?

 Petit bruit indéfinissable sinon par gloups.

-OUI MAMAN

-Si avec ça Tetsuko se réveille pas.

-…

-Hn

Les trois G-boys soupirèrent de concert et allèrent commencer leur petit déjeunée. Quatre et Duo arrivèrent quelque instant après. Chacun allant sur les genoux de son partenaire et ils commencèrent à manger. Tetsuko finit par passé sa tête par la porte.

-T'attend quoi Tetsu-chan

Il avança un peu surpris de la position de quatre d'entre eux mais s'installa à coter de Duo. La chanson lui avait aussi fait de l'effet car son visage étaient beaucoup moins triste que la veille. Ils avaient décidé, le temps qu'il arrive, de  rechercher soit un autre membre de sa famille soit une famille d'accueil. Ce fut comme d'habitude Duo qui prit la parole.

-Demain on recherche quelqu'un pour t'accueillirent, ça te vas Tet-chounet ?

Il hocha la tête et le déjeunée se poursuivit sur un air de famille.

Fin ^^

Mail please *chibi eyes* pareil pour review pleasa *rechibi eyes*

Mon premier one-shot T_T enfin je crois ^^° j'avais oublier de mettre un truc a la fin alors je le fais maintenant ^^° et comme j'ai rien a dire je vous laisse ^^ A+


End file.
